In her chemistry class, Stephanie took 4 exams. Her scores were 83, 78, 83, and 76. What was her average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $83 + 78 + 83 + 76 = 320$ Her average score is $320 \div 4 = 80$.